marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Gems
| Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Marvel Premiere Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Before being called the Infinity Gems, these items were known as the Soul Gems. The first soul gem was the one which first appeared on the forehead of Adam Warlock which was given to him by the High Evolutionary. Thanos was the first to use the six soul gems in unison. He intended to destroy the universe by using the soul gems to destroy the stars. He was stopped by the Avengers, Adam Warlock and Captain Marvel. The Elders of the Universe were the second entities to use the gems in unison. Connecting the six Soul Gems to a device, they were able to use its beams to absorb the life energy of Galactus and transfer it to a barren planet, giving it life. However, the Silver Surfer interfered and destroyed the machine, and the gems were lost in a black hole. Galactus also punished some of the Elders by consuming them. Because the Elders of the Universe were barred from entering Death's realm due to prior machinations of the Grandmaster, Galactus soon found himself being poisoned from within by the Elders he consumed. To save Galactus, who asserted that only one of the gems had the power to absorb the immortal Elders' souls inside his body, Silver Surfer, Mr. Fantastic, and the Invisible Woman journeyed through the black hole to recover the gems, where Invisible Woman became possessed by the sentient Soul Gem and had her evil Malice persona awakened. She was later subdued, but the whole scheme turned out to be work of the In-Betweener so he could use the gems to destroy Galactus. Reed, Sue, and the Silver Surfer were able to get into contact with Master Order and Lord Chaos, and the two entities agree to help them in stopping the In-Betweener. They use their powers to free the Elders of the Universe who have been trapped inside Galactus and restore him to full strength. Master Order and Lord Chaos then dealt with the In-Betweener before he caused any more trouble and entrusted five of the Soul Gems to the Elders of the Universe, while the In-Betweener was imprisoned by his masters and retained his Gem. Infinity Gauntlet After Thanos' resurrection, gazing into the Infinity Well he realized the Gems' true nature and began collecting again all the Soul Gems (now named the Infinity Gems). There it was revealed that the Infinity Gems are the remnants of one of the earliest beings from the time of the universe's creation. Feeling lonely, it split itself into six different fragments. Under unknown reasons, each individual gem became associated with a particular facet: power, space, time, mind, soul and reality. This being would eventually be revealed as Nemesis, a cosmic being from the Ultraverse whose shattering not only created the gems but also most of the Multiverse. The Infinity Gems were kept by the In-Betweener and by members of the Elders of the Universe, which on the contrary were not aware of the true essence of their Gems. The mad Titan Thanos gathered these gems into the Infinity Gauntlet. * Green Infinity Gem - Soul Gem - taken from the In-Betweener * Red Infinity Gem - Power Gem - taken from the Champion * Orange Infinity Gem - Time Gem - taken from the Gardener * Yellow Infinity Gem - Reality Gem - taken from the Collector * Purple Infinity Gem - Space Gem - taken from the Runner * Blue Infinity Gem - Mind Gem - taken from the Grandmaster During the Infinity Gauntlet saga, Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to remove from existence half of the population of the universe in order to gain Death's love. In the end, Thanos was defeated when Adam Warlock was able to gain possession of the Infinity Gauntlet. Infinity War Adam Warlock was brought before the Living Tribunal because of the danger posed by the Infinity Gauntlet in his hand. After being shown that Adam Warlock was too mentally unpredictable, he was required to surrender it. Since it was too dangerous for it to be possessed by anyone, the Living Tribunal decreed that the Infinity Gems were too powerful to be used together again. Warlock then formed the Infinity Watch. During the Infinity War, Magus, Adam Warlock's evil persona, tricked Galactus into convincing Eternity to agree to the activation of the Infinity Gauntlet so he could conquer the universe. Magus defeated the heroes using the activated Infinity Gauntlet. Still, Adam was able to defeat the Magus when it was revealed that the Reality Gem was a fake and Adam, taking advantage of this distraction, was able to trap the Magus in his Soul Gem, though the act left Warlock in a comatose state. Ultraverse The Gems were later stolen by the vampire Rune from the Ultraverse and dispersed throughout the Ultraverse. Several heroes and villains were also pulled into the Ultraverse, including Adam Warlock. In that universe, another gem, the Ego gem, was found. It claimed that it was the main consciousness of the Infinity Gems, the original being and was now ready to reclaim itself. The gems gestated as Nemesis, but were defeated by the Avengers and Ultraforce (alongside several alternate reality versions of the same teams). With its defeat, the Ego Gem was seemingly destroyed. The gems were found to be back in the universe by Galactus who planned on using them to end his unending hunger. He is seen taking the gems off a vampire's skeleton (presumably Rune) that he retrieves through an inter-dimensional portal. Galactus' plan fails, and instead allows a deadly inter-dimensional parasite, named Hunger, access into the Earth-616 universe who was mentally influencing Galactus' actions all along. Thanos intervened and destroyed the gateway. After Hunger is defeated, the gems are scattered throughout the universe except for the Soul Gem, which Thanos retrieved for Warlock to get back. The Illuminati Champion would find the Power Gem and use it to give him an advantage over challengers he fought in his arena but agreed to stop using it when She-Hulk told him its a weapon, which weren't allowed during his challenges. The Power Gem later fell into the hands of Titania, before being taken by She-Hulk. She-Hulk turned the Power Gem over to Mister Fantastic for safekeeping, which prompted Reed to seek help from his fellow Illuminati to gather the remaining gems with the objective to ensure they wouldn't cause any more trouble for the Earth. Once the gems were all brought together in the Infinity Gauntlet, Reed tried to will them out of existence, but failed. Uatu the Watcher then appeared to the Illuminati and expressed his disappointment in Reed and the Illuminati. The Illuminati then divided the gems amongst themselves. Iron Man received the Reality, Prof. Xavier the Mind, Namor the Time, Black Bolt the Space, Dr. Strange the Soul and Reed Richards the Power gems. Due to the events following the gathering of the Gems, the Illuminati disbanded for a time. After The Hood stole three of the Gems, and while looking for the fourth one, the Illuminati gathered once more and, with the Avengers' help, stopped him. After recovering once more the six Infinity Gems, they again divided the Gems among themselves (this time, Namor received the Power; Mister Fantastic, the Reality; Professor Xavier, the Mind; Captain America, the Time; Iron Man, the Space; and Dr. Strange, the Soul gems) and disbanded once more. The group assembled after the Black Panther discovered that the Earth was affected by the incursions, a multiversal phenomena that caused the periodical collision between realities. In an attempt to stop the the latest incursion, the Illuminati assembled the Infinity Gauntlet. Even though Captain America managed to prevent the incursion, all the gems shattered, with the exception of the Time Gem, which simply vanished. The Time Gem unexpectedly returned some time later and transported the Avengers through time. During each time jump, the Gem returned more of the heroes back to the present until only Captain America remained, who was rescued by Iron Lad. Following a confrontation against Iron Lad and his future counterparts, Kang the Conqueror and Immortus, Captain America retrieved the Time Gem and used it to return to the present, though it vanished again afterwards. Infinity Quest Following the destruction of the entire Multiverse and its eventual restoration, the destroyed Infinity Gems were recreated and scattered across the universe. The Collector and the Grandmaster allied themselves with the Guardians of the Galaxy to find the stones, as they believed they held the key to learn more about the destruction and restoration of the universe. This was because from the point of view of its inhabitants, this process occurred in a blink and went mostly unnoticed, and only powerful beings such as the Elders could sense traces of the mysterious re-ordering the cosmos had suffered. The Space Gem (now colored blue) appeared mysteriously in a S.H.I.E.L.D. storage facility, with a failed attempt from Loki's part to retrieve it resulting in the gem ending up in the hands of Wolverine. The Power Gem (now colored purple) manifested in a giant-size in the desert planet of Xitaung, where it was found by the Nova Corps. Capabilities The gems seem to be much stronger and more powerful when used in combination. Wielders of the gems have increased powers depending on their skill and the amount of experience they have with the gems. The gems are also sentient. The Infinity Gauntlet's power is known to exceed that of abstract entities like Eternity, it seems that the only beings more powerful than the Gems are the Living Tribunal, The One Above All and Rabum Alal with the power of Beyonders. * Power Gem – Increased strength and durability, enhances virtually any known superhuman ability, energy manipulation. It also supplies the other gems with their power / energies. * Time Gem – Time travel; stop, slow down or speed up flow of time; accelerate or slow down aging; see into past/future. * Space Gem – Travel through space, mostly through teleportation. Able to interfere with the motion of other objects. * Soul Gem – Observe, attack or even steal a being's soul or spirit. Also used to revert individuals to their natural state. * Reality Gem – Alters all of reality; similar to the effects of a Cosmic Cube, but much, much higher. * Mind Gem – Near-limitless psionic/psychic abilities including empathy, telepathy and telekinesis. Gem Protectors The gems were protected by the Illuminati. The use of the Infinity Gauntlet to prevent the collision of Earth-616 with another Earth caused all the gems but the Time Gem, which just vanished, to be accidentally destroyed. The Time Gem later reappeared and retrieved by Captain America. * Power Gem – Formerly protected by Namor, destroyed. * Space Gem – Formerly protected by Iron Man, destroyed. * Soul Gem – Formerly protected by Doctor Strange, destroyed. * Reality Gem – Formerly protected by Mr. Fantastic, destroyed. * Time Gem – Formerly protected by Captain America, vanished but later returned. Fate unknown. * Mind Gem – Formerly protected by Beast, destroyed. Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) In this universe, there are eight Infinity Gems instead of six. They were generated on the Earth during great calamities, including the paleolithic extinction event, Ragnarok, the Ultimatum Wave, and the sinking of Atlantis and Lemuria, as some sort of scar tissue to help the planet. Four of them were in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. A green (possibly the Soul Gem) and a purple gem (possibly the Space Gem) were attached to a glove. The Mind Gem was stored apart in Project Pegasus, from where it was stolen by Modi, though it was ultimately retrieved. The Power Gem was contained in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s The Torch facility in Sioux City, and it was stolen by Hydra double-agent Commander Crimson. After the events centered around the Mind Gem, the Invisible Woman learned about the other two gems in the gauntlet. She noticed the glove was designed to hold four gems, so she set out to find the fourth Gem before it fell in wrong hands. Sue tried to study the gems in order to track down the fourth one, but found their spectrum analysis was inconsistent. Thor tried to talk to the gems as if they were sentient, demanding the location of the others, causing him and Sue to be teleported to a Hydra research base in New Mexico. After fighting through Hydra troops, Sue discovered another gauntlet containing the fourth gem, with space for three more stones. Meanwhile, the Power Gem was used by Commander Crimson to fend off her Nebraska outpost against the Ultimates. An energy surge from the Gem caused Commander Crimson to disintegrate, and the gem to melt the ground and fall straight down into Earth's core. The gem recovered from the New Mexico Hydra lab generated rhythmic pulsar blasts that pointed at the Moon, prompting Sue and Thor to travel there. Even though they were faced by the Black Knight of the West Coast Ultimates, the Invisible Woman managed to retrieve the Gem. The Sue Storm of an alternate future, who called herself Kang, traveled back in time from the destruction of her reality to the present, convinced that she would need the Infinity Gems to prevent the cataclysm she escaped from. She freed Hulk, and the Maker from imprisonment, with the help of Quicksilver. Kang's Dark Ultimates stroke when the present Sue Storm was briefing the rest of the Ultimates on the five Gems that had been acquired. Hulk destroyed the Triskelion and got hold of the Gems, while Quicksilver retrieved the sixth gem from the ruins of the Maker's Dome. Using the power of the almost-finished Infinity Gauntlets, the Dark Ultimates began to reshape the world their image. As part of a desperate attempt to stand against the Dark Ultimates, Tony Stark tinkered a glove theoretically capable of attracting and containing the Power Gem that became buried underneath Nebraska. Before he could use it, Stark was neutralized by Quicksilver, because he possessed inside his brain the final Infinity Gem. Reed surgically removed the Gem from Tony's brain, and apprehended Johnny Storm from a hospital, brainwashed him, and used his capacity to sustain enormous temperatures to retrieve the Power Gem from Earth's core. After recovering the Power Gem, Pietro collected it from Johnny to hand it over to Reed. Kang had to take the Gem forcefully from Pietro, who had realized Reed planned on eradicating mutantkind when he completed the Infinity Gauntlet. The Ultimates and the Howling Commandos were confronting Reed when Kang arrived with the Gem in order to complete the Gauntlets. They fought for the grasp of the final Gem. Kang tried to convince Reed that she needed to have the Gauntlet, otherwise the universe would end. Thanks to the intervention of Johnny Storm, who had snapped out of the brainwash, the gems fell in Iron Man's possession. In the very next moment, a tear in the fabric of reality caused by a Wolverine echoed through the Multiverse, and shattered the Infinty Gems. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Infinity Gems are referred to as the Infinity Stones. Currently, only one of the six Infinity Stones is yet to be introduced, which is the equivalent to the Soul Gem. The ones that have been introduced are the Tesseract, the Aether, the Orb, the Mind Stone, and the Eye of Agamotto According to the Collector, the Infinity Stones were six different singularities existing before the beginning of the universe. Once the universe was created, they were scattered. The Stones, which could be remolded only by powerful creatures, were first used by the Celestials, who used them to grant their race unknowable power, and dominate several planets. At some point, the Celestials lost control of the Stones, and they fell into the hands of other races, such as the Asgardians and the Dark Elves. The Tesseract (so named for being held in a cubic case) is able to generate an infinite amount of energy and gives off a blue light. It was once possessed by the Asgardians and was described as being the jewel of Odin's treasury, but the item was eventually left on Midgard. In March 1942, during World War II, the Red Skull, the leader of the Nazi deep science organization Hydra, located and retrieved the Tesseract from a church in Tønsberg, Norway. With the help of his head scientist, Arnim Zola, the Red Skull used the Tesseract to supply power for the weapons used by his Hydra soldiers. Hydra's plans were foiled when Captain America and the SSR attacked Hydra's main location. The Red Skull tried to flee with the Tesseract, but Captain America was able to board his plane before it took off. When the two fought, the Red Skull was knocked into the Tesseract, causing it to react violently. The Red Skull vanished entirely when he handled the Tesseract directly, causing it to open a dimensional portal, and the object then melted through the aircraft and fell into the ocean. Captain America crashed the plane in the Arctic Circle, and Howard Stark recovered the Tesseract from the ocean floor while searching for him. The Tesseract remained in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. (the successor organization to the SSR) until the early 21st century, when a fight between the Destroyer and Thor devastated the New Mexico town of Puente Antiguo. Now aware of the existence of advanced extraterrestrials and fearing the threats they posed, S.H.I.E.L.D. tasked astrophysicist Erik Selvig with studying the Tesseract, hoping they could use it to develop weapons. In the following year, the rogue Asgardian Loki stole the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. for Thanos in exchange for a Chitauri army he could use to subjugate Earth. In response to losing the Tesseract, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury assembled a group of heroes known as the Avengers - Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye and the Hulk - to stop Loki and retrieve the Tesseract. Loki had Erik Selvig, who he had hypnotized into doing his bidding, construct a device that harnessed the Tesseract's power to create a hole in space over New York for the Chitauri to invade through. The Avengers were able to stop Loki's plans, destroy his machine, and repel the Chitauri invasion. After the Battle of New York, Thor took the Tesseract back to Asgard, where it remains. Heimdall used its power to restore the Bifrost. The Aether infuses those who use it with great strength and stamina by bonding to their bodies, and gives off a red light. It is also the only Infinity Stone to exist in a liquid state. The Aether was weaponized by Malekith, leader of the Dark Elves, who sought to use the Stone to conquer the Nine Realms before he was stopped by the Asgardian king Bor. Malekith and a small number of his followers escaped into the dark reaches of space, while Bor had the Aether hidden away to ensure that it would never be found. The Aether was later reactivated by Jane Foster, who found the Stone through an anomaly in London, and it bonded to her. Thor brought Jane back to Asgard for her to be treated, but the realm was attacked by an awakened Malekith and his Dark Elves seeking to regain control of their weapon. The Dark Elves were repelled, but the Asgardians suffered heavy losses. Thor decided to take the fight to the Dark Elves by taking Jane and Loki with him to Svartalfheim, where Malekith extracted the Aether from Jane and bonded it to himself. Even with the Aether bonded to him, Malekith was defeated by Thor and his human allies during the convergence. Believing that keeping two Infinity Stones in the same place would be too dangerous, the Asgardians left the Aether in the care of Taneleer Tivan, the Collector. The Orb has the power to destroy any living material to come into contact with it, and emits a violet light. A former Ravager named Peter Quill, a.k.a. Star-Lord, found the Orb on the planet Morag. It is unknown what happened to the Stone between its use by the Celestials and its rediscovery, much less how it wound up on Morag at all. The Stone was sought by the fanatical Kree Accuser Ronan, who agreed to deliver it to Thanos in exchange for the destruction of Xandar, home of the Nova Corps, at Thanos' hands. Thanos' adopted daughter Gamora was sent to recover the Orb from Star-Lord, but she planned to betray Ronan and her father by selling it to the Collector to keep it out of their hands. After discovering the magnitude of the stone's power, she and Star-Lord chose to take it to the Nova Corps, but Ronan obtained it instead. However, instead of giving the stone to Thanos, Ronan decided to keep it and destroy Xandar himself. After a pitched battle, Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket, and Drax the Destroyer were able to separate the stone from Ronan, saving the planet. Before leaving, the newly-minted "Guardians of the Galaxy" gave the stone to the Nova Corps for safekeeping. The Mind Stone has a variety of powers related to the mind, and was initially found encased in a blue crystal on the sceptre which was given to Loki by Thanos to aid in his invasion of Earth. When removed the gem is revealed to be much smaller and emits a yellow light. Loki used the sceptre to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Clint Barton and Professor Selvig. The Stone would hypnotize those who had the tip of its edge touched over their heart; however, the contact needed to be immediate, as the Stone's power failed to work on Tony Stark when Loki tapped the sceptre on the arc reactor in his chest. Although the Avengers did not realize the sceptre contained another Infinity Stone, or even knew what an Infinity Stone was, they recognized that the sceptre emitted an energy similar to that of the Tesseract, allowing Black Widow to bypass a failsafe built into the machine Loki used to open a portal for the Chitauri to invade Earth through. Following Loki's defeat, the sceptre was kept in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, and was experimented upon by the joint organization's scientists. One scientist, Wolfgang von Strucker, who was a member of the Hydra cell growing within S.H.I.E.L.D. since the end of World War II, had the sceptre transferred to his fortress in Sokovia before Hydra's conspiracy was exposed. Strucker found that the sceptre could also augment minds as well as cause spontaneous evolution in varying degrees. Hydra exposed numerous test subjects to the Stone's energy in an attempt to develop superhumans. Only two of Strucker's test subjects survived: the twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. The experiments gave Pietro a speed physiology, while Wanda was given various psionic abilities not all that dissimilar from the Stone's. The Avengers, who had reunited after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., attacked Strucker's fortress once they received intelligence from Phil Coulson regarding it and the sceptre's location. Iron Man recovered the sceptre during the battle and brought it back with him to Stark Tower. Tony discovered in Strucker's files that the sceptre (in reality, the Mind Stone hidden within) contained the basis for a truly artificial intelligence. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner used the sceptre to develop Ultron, an artificial intelligence that could control the Iron Legion more effectively than J.A.R.V.I.S.. However, Ultron turned on his creators the instant he was brought online. Ultron believed the only way to save humanity was to subject them to an extinction-level event, forcing their evolution. The mad A.I. fled Stark Tower with the sceptre and returned to Sokovia. Ultron ultimately decided that he, too should evolve. Using the Mind Stone as a base for its intelligence and vibranium for the body, Ultron used the Stone's powers to coerce Dr. Helen Cho into using her biotechnology cradle to create a new life form. The Avengers separated Ultron from his new body while he was transferring his intelligence into it. Tony Stark uploaded J.A.R.V.I.S. into the body, but Captain America wanted to destroy it over fears it would turn out like Ultron. The matter was settled when Thor, who had seen the Mind Stone in a vision, used the power of Mjolnir to bring the android to life. Ultron's creation, now called "the Vision," had the Mind Stone embedded into his head, and demonstrated his worth to the Avengers when he was able to effortlessly lift Thor's hammer. The Avengers, the Vision and the Maximoff twins, with help from Nick Fury and a team of former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, put an end to Ultron's plans in Sokovia, with the Vision destroying Ultron's final body. The Vision was made an official member of the Avengers following the battle. Before returning to Asgard, Thor told Iron Man and Captain America that the android could be entrusted with the Mind Stone. The Eye of Agamotto housing the Time Stone, which emits a green light, allows its wear to manipulate time. Stephen Strange harnessed this power to reverse the destruction Kaecilius had caused on Hong Kong, and later to force Dormammu to leaving Earth alone by trapping Dormammu in a time loop. As Strange returned the Eye to Kamar-Taj, Wong noted he made a wise choice given the risk of walking around with an Infinity Stone. However, one year later, when Thor first met Strange, he was wearing the Eye of Agamotto, which presumably contained the Time Stone, around his neck. 2010's Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) The Avengers first became aware of the existence of the Infinity Stones (as they are called, instead of Gems) after the Red Skull escaped from his master Thanos with them. The stones (excluding the Soul stone) were scattered all over the Earth shortly before his ship crashed in Brazil. He managed to maintain hold of only one of the five Infinity Stones, the Power Stone. The Avengers intercepted the Red Skull and obtained of the Power Stone, and they reactivated a secret robot created by Howard Stark named Arsenal to contain it. The appearance of the Stone in the Earth brought the attention of Thanos, who faced the Avengers and took the Power Stone from them, but he was subsequently blasted "half way across the universe." The other four Infinity Stones were later found by the Avengers. The Time Stone was captured after fluctuating through time, and it was temporarily lodged in Iron Man's arc reactor; the Mind Stone had been seized by M.O.D.O.K., who used it to take control of S.H.I.E.L.D. and briefly switch the minds of the Avengers between each other; the Reality Stone was used by the Squadron Supreme, who altered reality to their whim, but they were stopped by the Avengers; and the Space Stone, which fell in possession of Loki, who tried to use it to merge the Nine Realms and escape Valhalla. All of the four Stones were contained in the Avengers Tower, under special care by Tony Stark. However, Black Widow noticed that Tony was slowly being corrupted by the Stones. She sneaked into the vault containing the Stones and stole them with the intention to hand them over to Thor so he could take for safekeeping to Asgard. After escaping from the rest of the Avengers, who believed her to be a traitor, Widow was accompanied by Thor to Asgard, but even before handing the Stones over to Heimdall, he was corrupted, and they were forced to return to the Earth. The duo was intercepted by the Guardians of the Galaxy, who came to the Earth to claim the stones for safekeeping. Black Widow didn't trust them with the Stones, and confronted them. The Avengers arrived to protect her, as they had realized she was right. After the Guardians were dealt with, the Avengers visited Doctor Strange, so he could bury the Stones between realms. Dormammu arrived subsequently in order to claim the Stones, and Black Widow was forced to wield them in order to vanish him back to his dimension. After initially falling into the Stones' influence, Natasha was capable of resisting their control and reject them. However, as soon as she stripped of the Stones, Thanos returned, and assembled the Infinity Gauntlet with the Power Stone that was already in his possession. Using the Gauntlet, Thanos created a citadel near Earth's orbit. The Avengers attempted to stop him, but the Mad Titan ignored them as he used the Gauntlet to modify Earth's climate, causing earthquakes, ice ages, and other anomalies around the globe. As part of a contingency plan, the Avengers needed to get the readings of each stone individually. By attacking Thanos' ego, they got him to use each stone alone to fight them. He first aged the Avengers until they died with the Time Stone, but Thor forced him to reverse time after causing the Titan's energy beam to backfire, aging him. After bringing them back, he used the Mind Gem to fuel them with anger and make them fight each other, however, Hulk managed to get them to focus their rage and attack Thanos, for which the Titan decided to stop its influence over them. Using the Space Gem, he attacked each Avenger by teleporting immediately after striking. Even after Hawkeye and Black Widow found the pattern of his attacks in order to avoid them, Thanos used the Reality Gem and incapacitated the Avengers, by making them see a reality where global peace was achieved. Captain America managed to see through this lie, and freed the Avengers from its influence. Once the Avengers stroke back, Thanos used the Power Stone to fight them. After the Avengers restrained him, Thanos decided to stop following their game, and reactivated all of the Gauntlet's power at once. He used the Gauntlet to destroy Iron Man, but it was revealed the armor was being controlled remotely, and Stark was in the Avengers Tower, using the readings of each individual stone to put Arsenal back online. Thanos brought Stark's lab to his citadel, but he rebooted Arsenal, who proceeded to fight Thanos. Arsenal absorbed any attack from Thanos, and finally took the Gauntlet from him. Using the Gauntlet, Arsenal brought Thanos and the Avengers back to Earth, where the team proceeded to defeat the Mad Titan. When Iron Man tried to retrieve the Gauntlet from the hands of Arsenal, the robot denied Tony's action. It was revealed a backdoor left in the robot's programming allowed Ultron to possess him. Arsenal was re-shaped into Ultron, and the evil A.I. revealed itself. The five Stones were drained of their power by Ultron. In Guardians of the Galaxy, the Soul Stone is revealed to have been with Adam Warlock, which is precisely placed on his forehead. The Stone appears to turn dark whenever he starts exhibiting negative emotions. This is the only stone Thanos did not use alongside the other stones on his gauntlet. Earth-4290001 In this reality, the gems take the form of six square panes, called "Forever Glass", which when assembled would form the "Wishing Cube." The Cube was used by the Great Society to avert an incursion, but the Cube and the panes were seemingly destroyed in the process. Earth-1365 In this reality, the Infinity Gems are referred to as "Inu Abanayyartu", or simply "The Stones". Their powers are unknown but presumably comparable to their multiversal counterparts. Earth-30847 Similar to Earth-616, Thanos had gathered the Infinity Gems and attempted to use the Infinity Gauntlet to rule the universe, but is stopped by a group of heroes. In a later appearance, the Infinity Gems are referred to as the Infinity Stones. Ultron and Sigma used the Reality and Space Stones to combine their worlds, also fusing themselves into Ultron Sigma. The remaining stones were gathered by the heroes and used to destroy Ultron Sigma with the Infinity Buster. Afterwards Thor decided that there should be six custodians to the Infinity Stones, two being entrusted to Earth, two to Xgard, and two to the Dark Kingdom. Earth-91119 Thanos first obtained the Soul Stone from Adam Warlock. He received the Time Stone from the center force field. Thanos received the Mind Stone from the Grandmaster after the Super Hero Squad bested the Squadron Supreme in a contest. The Space Stone was found on an asteroid but was stolen by Nebula and he later took it back from her. He received the Power Stone from Nova. After the scuffle Nova used a teleporter to send the stone far away into the deepest depths of space. Thanos took the Reality Stone from the Collector and used it to get the Power Stone back. When the Silver Surfer offered Thanos the Infinity Sword, he took the Gauntlet and used the Soul Stone to trap Thanos. Using its power, the Silver Surfer became the Dark Surfer and used the Gauntlet's powers to scatter the Squaddies across six different dimensions. Afterwards, he used them to rip the Earth out of orbit. In the final battle the Surfer split himself into six differently colored copies each color corresponding with a different Infinity Stone and prepared to fight the Squaddies. As shown, each Hero Factor countered a specific Infinity Stone. After the Squaddies defeated him, the Dark Surfer sent the stones and the sword to the Infinity Pool. The Sword and the Stones were shattered into fractals once Doom and Iron Man fought. The fractals fixed what the Dark Surfer did to the Universe, and freed the beings trapped within the Soul Stone. The factors that counter each Infinity Stone are: * Tech Factor: Counters the Power Stone * Energy Factor: Counters the Time Stone * Elemental Factor: Counters the Reality Stone * Animal Factor: Counters the Soul Stone * Strength Factor: Counters the Mind Stone * Speed Factor: Counters the Space Stone Ultraverse On Earth-93060 a pale-violet Infinity Gem (the Ego Gem) existed which contained the core consciousness that initially comprised the unified gems in to the entity known as, Nemesis (allegedly destroyed). It is quite possible the Ego Gem was kept intentionally separate from the others by the "One Above All", so as to avoid its reconstitution into Nemesis, but that has yet to be officially confirmed. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * The colors of the other two additional (seventh and eighth) Infinity Gems in the Ultimate Universe are not exactly clear. The Mind Gem was blue. The two Gems in the Infinity Gauntlet in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possession were green and purple. The Gem in possession of Commander Crimson was red (while it wasn't identified as the Power Gem, it featured the same abilities). The Gem found in a New Mexico Hydra outpost was light-purple. The Gem found in the Moon was white. However, when the Infinity Gauntlet is shown with the Gems recovered by the Invisible Woman (which are every Gem introduced so far except the Power Gem), the light-purple and the white Gems are instead orange and yellow. A second red Gem is retrieved by Quicksilver from the Maker's Dome. The Gem extracted from Tony Stark's mind is orange. When Iron Man assembles all of the eight gems, they appear to be red, yellow, purple, green, white, orange, and two blues. | Trivia = | Links = }} pt-br:Joias do Infinito Category:Unique Items Category:Infinity Gems Category:Power Bestowal